


【盾铁】蛇队队忽然出现！

by Fanciszek



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 口交, 引诱发情, 病弱铁, 蒙眼捆绑。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciszek/pseuds/Fanciszek
Summary: 第二次内战后，Tony·Stark终于从昏迷中苏醒，依靠仪器维持生命而久未进食的躯体变得苍白瘦弱——而他醒来看到的第一个人是曾经的战友，美国队长Steve·Rogers，这个人似乎从未离去，一直等着他醒来。





	【盾铁】蛇队队忽然出现！

**Author's Note:**

> ①人设走全新全异宇宙，剧情瞎jr乱改别杠，ooc有，私设如山倒。②Alpha蛇盾×Omega病弱红罐。蛇盾大型掉马现场，温柔切黑。③朝天椒鸳鸯牛肉火锅，没有佐料，不管饱，一张饭票不可二次使用。④加粗括号内为蛇盾内心想法。

生命舱里人的睫毛似乎颤动了一下，Steve发誓他一定看到了，用他四倍的注意力和视力——事实上最近Tony已经有快醒来的迹象：他缓慢的心跳变得快速有力，清浅的呼吸也会出现波动。这些被连接生命舱的仪器清晰反映出来，每一点不同都会让Steve期待兴奋——也许两分钟，也许再过两天，第二次内战中的失败者、钢铁侠Tony·Stark会从植物人状态、从深渊般的脱力梦境中回来，当他睁开眼睛时，目光能穿过厚厚一层玻璃，看见自己——他分手后到现在的战友、私底下并不算和睦的同僚，以及多年前的爱人、在Omega换了身体后标记被清除的Alpha。

他手指颤抖一下，甚至要控制不住直接打开舱门，把Stark从里面捞出来，用一个深吻或是重重的一拳，把他弄醒；他强压下这份欲望。而Stark比他想象中醒得更快，上一刻他还很安静，下一刻就连胸膛都在不停上下起伏。噩梦的最高潮过于恐怖，每个人都会在这时候猛然惊醒。

Tony猛然睁开眼睛，瞳孔却缩成一小点，脊背挺起使脑袋差点撞上玻璃。

他拔掉呼吸机，张着嘴巴大口喘气，很快又瘫软下去半闭上眼。他手还插着针输营养液，Tony考虑了一下，没把它拔下来，只摸索着勉力把舱门打开。

他当然看到了Steve。昔日同僚用深切温柔的目光注视着他，把他看得浑身发毛，大概有好几年了，无论是在以前的宇宙还是现在这个操蛋地方，他跟Steve都两两看不顺眼，见面必爆炸——他们还曾互殴到世界末日，都是Steve先挑起的。他们很久没有这样，用这样的目光去看对方。Tony这样胡思乱想，张了张嘴却发现自己声音沙哑近乎失声：

“Mr.Rogers…？”他只这样称呼一下就紧紧闭上嘴巴。他需要水和食物，Stark富丽堂皇的一生中很少尝到挨饿的滋味儿，感觉难受极了。他挣扎着要起来，却狠狠地跌回原地，身上骨头硌得他自己都很不舒服，得是瘦成了什么样——“Tony，”Steve终于开口，“不，Mr.Stark。”他学着Tony刚刚生疏的语气，却难掩兴奋和亲近：“你终于醒了，呃……”他咬了咬牙，发表入职演讲时的口才好像全部忘光了，就像一个不大成熟的毛头小子般莽撞，一句话都憋不出来。**（你终于醒了，我快等不及了。）**做比说重要，于是他把Tony手上的针拔掉，再把他抱起来。

Rogers疯了吗？Tony一瞬间天旋地转，回过神来已经被人搂在怀里带出门外。他想要挣扎，可说实话，他现在连动一根手指都嫌费力。“你想不想吃东西？或者喝水？你嗓子好像很哑……天，你也太瘦了。”**（他会很心疼，但我不会。）**Steve嘴里碎碎念，抱着他跑过走廊。Tony能看出来这里是神盾局，奇怪的是这一层都没有人，墙上印着Rogers的照片和一小段话。他眯起眼。

神盾局局长，Rogers现在真是牛逼。

这跟他没关系，他不需要知道和插手。Tony只诧异于Rogers变得热络亲切的行为，就好像他们处于闹掰前的时间段一样，一切都温情热烈，那时的Rogers莽撞而强撑老成，身上每一处都是深深吸引Tony的闪光点，现在也——他又在回忆过去了。Tony换个姿势缩在Steve怀里，他感觉脑子里都是浆糊。明明睡倒了很久很久，可依旧很累。

-

他就像个废人，抓个勺子都能把旁边的碗给碰倒。最后Steve一口口喂他吃下饭，大概是认为他连水杯也会拿不起来，喝水也是由他接手。哈，神盾局局长不忙吗？Tony扭脸背向Steve，后颈的腺体毫无阻隔地显露在他面前。“Mr.Stark，”Tony看不见后面Steve忽然变得阴沉的脸色，“你应该去洗个澡。”**（你不应该露出来。）**

他被Steve强行压住按进浴室，脚下打滑差点摔倒，被Steve抱住——“别碰我！你他妈疯了？”Tony几乎在尖叫，然后自己被自己干哑的嗓子呛住，喉咙滚烫胸腔又发凉，猛咳几声险些瘫倒。Steve把他圈在怀里：“Stark，冷静。”他声音低哑满是安抚意味，使得Tony稍稍沉静下来，“你知道的，我们失去了很多同伴。”**（这不是我干的。）**他感觉Tony已经皮包骨头，身上的肉被所谓营养液抽干了，“Rhodey和Bruce。”**（只是推波助澜。）**他说。Tony的身体僵硬了，“我很担忧，有人说你可能再也醒不过来了，如果你也像他们他们一样……抱歉。”**（这是真的，他不想你离去，我可能也不太想。）**他说话轻轻地，能把Tony的怒火全部浇灭，“我只是。好吧，也许我不该这么说。”

Tony抿紧嘴，Alpha的头埋在他的颈窝里，带着讨好意味的信息素勾引他放下戒备和疏离，他快要被打败了。这股信息素和曾经不太一样，它更加冷漠肃杀，即使Steve努力将它放得更温和，也掩盖不住一丝丝寒意。Tony不能感觉出有什么不对的地方，他关于“性”的所有感官在Steve说话的这段时间内，被人悄悄封闭起来。

Steve变得比以往更聪明且更黑暗。Alpha信息素悄悄勾起Omega的本能，那一点点情欲在Tony身体里没有温度地灼烧起来，Tony感觉不到。他只是避开所有令他悲伤的话题，再要求Steve：我要洗澡，你不能看，出去。

Steve毫不意外同意了。在他关上门后的一瞬间，信息素连接被阻断，火焰温度立刻飙升穿透躯干，浸没四肢烫伤大脑，Tony清明的双眼变得模糊，他甚至不知道发生了什么，就支撑不住倒下，重重摔在地上。

Omega甜腻火热的信息素席卷整个浴室。

-

Tony浑身湿漉漉被Steve捞起来，花洒仰面直喷天花板，水再往下滴落浸湿两人衣服和身体。Steve看上去也受到Omega的影响，Alpha信息素探出个头，被主人欲盖弥彰按回去：“Stark，你发情了。”他很笃定地说，“你需要抑制剂。”

“——或者我。”**（是我想要。）**

Tony想脱离出Steve的怀抱，但本能跟理智唱反调似地令他动不了，只试图让Steve作出更多动作来占有他。Alpha信息素稍稍浇灭他后边的痒意，却也让他身体更为灼热，忍不住更加贪婪地吸入那点味道。他昏迷了不知多久，也不知道自己现在为什么忽然就陷入如此境地。被冷水打湿的身体泛着红晕，对性的渴求本能来势汹汹，他快被击垮了。

他体内每个细胞都叫嚣着想要，腺体想被Alpha用犬齿咬穿注入信息素标记，后穴想被Alpha用阴茎狠狠侵犯，被在最深处成结射出精液灌满——于是无意识泄出更多情动的气味来引诱他。理性和本能相互碰撞，Tony嘴里嘟哝着“不”或是“离我远点”，手却圈紧Steve的脖颈，浑身都在发抖。

Steve伸手把花洒关上。分手之后他和Stark保持很长久的炮友关系，直到Stark研制出绝境病毒前，他每一次发情期都会来找Steve解决——打一炮，咬一口，然后走。斗界之后Stark再没来找过他，因为……其实没什么好说的。他低头看着Stark涣散的眼睛，这就是使用抑制剂过多的下场。看啊，他很脆弱，好像快要掉泪珠子了。

他骨头硌得人心头发酸。**（不知道还好不好操。）**Steve不顾Tony潮湿的身体把他放在床上，双手一放开就被Tony抓住，Steve低头看向他，声音很轻柔：“Tony？”他看见Tony的手细得可怕，苍白没有血色，青紫的血管一画画突出看得清楚，连尺骨和桡骨之间甚至都出现一点点凹陷。

他慢慢把Tony的手拉开。**（不能过于用力。）**床头柜上就放着抑制剂，他刚刚准备的、给Tony的惩罚。他后悔了，抑制剂会对Tony造成伤害，他现在大概承受不住，Steve暂时还不想这样欺负他。

**（应该上了他。）**他很久没有做过了，连轴转的工作和红骷髅的压制让他没心情去寻求放纵，但今天是一个做爱的好契机，他可以对Stark做出很多让这人不能接受的事，甚至可以再次标记这个混蛋。**（一劳永逸。）**

压抑的Alpha信息素被主人放开，置身于此的Omega如此渴求它，后穴里的水一定浸透了一小块床单，穴口不知羞耻地颤动着。他瘦弱的身体红透了，皮肤要起火般灼烧，体内却冷得像被冻在寒冰里一样。他感觉嘴巴被套进一个环状物。

-

他被阴茎上沉郁的气味深深吸引住，唇里喉间被粗大的性器不断抽出插进，一下下狠狠顶到那块软肉，刺激喉咙痛苦抽噎吸紧龟头，爽得上面人深吸一口凉气，再把他的头狠狠往下压，直到里面被塞满再也吞不下一毫米。

Tony感觉下颚发酸，口枷的禁锢让他始终无法闭上嘴，只能被迫接受Rogers要求的口交——先操嘴，再操后面。他之前试图去拿放在床头柜上的抑制剂，却被拽回来被铐上手铐——Rogers手劲真大，他手腕被抓紧而产生的握痕甚至泛上灰色，双手几乎失去知觉。

Steve又一边操着他的嘴一边跟他道歉，说他是因为看到他想要抑制剂急了，说因为他不能承受——放屁！Tony认为Steve是在骗他。他被不断抽插的阴茎呛出泪水，一点点挂在睫毛上，眨眨眼就会有眼泪掉下来，就好像他爽哭了一样。可他发誓绝对没有，他穴里跟发了洪水似的得不到满足，装不住的水液流出来打湿臀缝和大腿。从Steve的角度可以看到Tony凌乱的头发、潮红的脸颊和红肿的双唇，他头顶两个发旋耷拉着，唇边沾上些许白色液体，绑带从嘴里一直延到后脑勺用金属扣扣住。口水混杂前列腺液从嘴角流下，滴到Steve的裤子上——他只解开拉链，除此之外衣衫整齐——看上去淫靡又色情。

阴茎不停摩擦上颚和舌头，刺人的瘙痒转为麻木，喉咙深处依旧被顶得恶心。Tony自己的口活技巧完全为零，但里面足够湿热，单纯地抽插也能让Steve兴奋，事实上操他这件事本身就是令人兴奋的，无论是操哪儿。Tony只希望Steve不要射在他嘴里，他觉得自己会控制不住全部咽下去，那太糟糕了。

Steve终于放开他，阴茎抽出来依旧硬挺，完全没有要射的迹象。他帮Tony把口枷摘下，按按他嫣红的嘴角，却没有帮他摘下手铐——手腕颜色从青紫变成淤红，金属的摩擦按压会让他疼得倒抽凉气，再自己强忍住，这样的痛楚是他在发情期维持理智的唯一方法，即使这种理智很快就会被击碎，他快忍不住了。操，Steve为什么还不操他？Tony强撑着抬头对上Steve眼睛，然后愣了一下：那双本该浅蓝澄澈的眼睛漾出红色，更为深邃幽暗。他一瞬间感觉自己会被Steve杀死，就在床上——然后Steve注意他倦怠而满含警惕的眼神，吻向他的耳边，咬一小口他的耳垂。

“Tony，”**（Stark。）**他说，声音一如之前一样温和，“我会进去的。”

Tony的身体轻飘飘的，一根根肋骨清晰可见，皮肤像是被画在骨骼上一样没有厚度，且苍白得不真实。Steve很容易就把他抱起阴茎对准那个不断流水的小口。发情的Omega从来不需要扩张，他们在这段时间里无时无刻不是处于性渴求状态的。

插入过程没有任何阻碍，但还是很紧。穴里软肉热切挤压欢迎着侵入涨大的性器，紧闭的深处一点点被凿开，Tony难耐地夹紧括约肌，感觉交合处胀得发酸，被填满的感觉又令他本身更加快乐，他几乎要自己坐下去了。他低垂着头呼吸Steve的味道，抱进怀里操干的姿势让这名Omega很有安全感，他很喜欢。

这太舒服了，他甚至没注意到Steve喊他“Tony”而不是“Stark”，好像他以为他们一直都这么亲密一样。他只是用后穴更多地讨好Alpha，好让Alpha给予他更多抚慰与快感，然后用牙齿咬Steve的脖颈到下颚，轻轻地、再用舌头舔吻。阴茎插到底之后便是无休止地顶弄，Steve尽量把动作放轻，让瘦弱的Omega能承受这场性爱。他微微歪头接受Omega的靠近，柔软潮湿的头发蹭在脸上，被Omega咬到性欲高涨，极大提高了Alpha的愉悦度。

他们如胶似漆黏在一起。性器不断顶弄给予Omega深重的快感，被操开的舒服从后穴过到指尖，他被性欲穿透了，嘴里就抽噎着喊“再多一点”，双手被铐着挡住他们本该贴近的胸膛，手指抓住Steve的衣服。一层布料挡住热度，摩擦着柔软肌肤令他难受，于是Tony想要Steve把衣服脱掉。他手并在一起，试图解掉Steve的扣子。Steve低头看着他的小动作，不予任何反对。

**（Stark会后悔。他会震惊，可能会尖叫，一定会试图反抗；也有可能他被性爱束缚了的脑子根本不能注意这些细节，即使这个细节不算细节。）**他轻轻把手指探进手腕与手铐边缘间的缝隙，怼着那块红按了一下。Tony低低痛呼出声，手攥成拳头缩回去。Steve单手把所有衣扣解开，衬衫被随手丢在地下。

他把Tony的脑袋按进自己颈窝里，左手轻轻揉压Tony的短发：“别动。别睁开眼睛。”**（为了你自己。）**他说，然后把手移到Tony的性器上。说实话，Tony的阴茎很漂亮，透着略深的粉红色，尺寸完全不逊于任何一名Beta——这根漂亮的阴茎现在正挺立着，顶端小口流着淫液，需要人来抚慰——Steve从囊袋到马眼，一处一处都给予温柔的触摸。Tony小声抽噎着，他前后两处都被照顾得很好，整个人陷入Steve所构建的温柔乡里，彻底沉迷进去。

他闻见自己的信息被Steve的信息素压制着，封闭房间里这味道越来越浓郁，诱得他脑袋发晕。他大腿夹着Steve的腰不住颤抖，“咕叽”的水声响在交合处，那些水在不住操干下变成白色的飞沫染满他们身下全部床单。他们在床上总是习惯压抑自己的声音，可这次不同，Steve一声声温柔喊着“Tony”，令他恍然坠入梦境。

“Steve……”他乖乖缩在Rogers怀里，穴里被摩擦到敏感通红的软肉毫无规律抽动着绞紧性器，“Steve……”这个名字变成Tony嘴里的一个符号，情动的Omega卸下所有防备，身体为Alpha所打开。

“我在。”Steve咧开一个笑容。**（我永远都在。）**

他开始在Stark的身上留下印记，美味的腺体放在最后品尝。圆润的指甲顺着脊椎往下划，稍使一点力，一线红印就在Tony染上一点血色的皮肤上浮现。Steve咬着Tony的肩头细细厮磨，眼睛可以看到Tony的腰线向臀缝延伸，圆润的两瓣屁股沾上水液，比周围的皮肤更红。

Tony前面要射了，他因为受到过多刺激而冒出的泪水蹭在Steve颈上，和汗水混在一起。他弓起背，前端的性器开始抖动——

事实上他并没能成功达到高潮，Steve用手指堵住那个小口，被人打断高潮的滋味儿很不好受，高涨的性欲顶到天花板，精液回流的刺痛使得Tony哑声尖叫：“不……让我射，Steve……”

“身体会受不住的，Tony。”Steve说，“你不能射太多。”**（你不能得到快乐。）**

Tony想说他明明一次都没射，但Steve对后穴的攻势猛然加快，一下下对着敏感点碾进深处，像要把里面的汁水全部榨出来。Tony说不出话了，高热敏感的粘膜被更残忍地摩擦，Tony浑身发软，随着顶弄身体摇晃着，几乎靠不住Steve。体内被阴茎开凿的酸痛快感传遍全身，混杂前端被禁锢的针刺痛意，拉扯他脆弱的神经——他发泄般狠狠咬在Steve脖颈上，像是要咬出血来一样。Steve“嘶”了一声：“别。”他闷闷地，有点委屈，“Tony，很疼。”**（我会咬回去。）**

去你妈逼。Tony迷迷糊糊听到他这句话，气得差点清醒，又被后穴里所带来的快感扯向云端。Omega放大的臣服欲作祟，他开始潜意识里认为Alpha对他做的一切都是对的，把他手铐住是对的，不顾他自身意愿而操他是对的，不让他高潮是对的——Steve的信息素确实对他很诱惑，因他们的匹配率极高，差不多会爆灯的那种高，没有哪个Alpha或Omega比他们更适合对方。从本能上来说，他们天生一对。

奈何性格不合。Steve利用信息素，能对Tony造成各方面的压制，但同时Tony也在深深影响他。无论是以前的“Steve”或是现在的“Steve”，面对Tony都会失控，这很有趣，也令他愤怒。他操弄得越来越狠，眼里的红色差不多压制住蓝色——蓝色是Tony最喜欢的颜色，他曾不止一次夸赞Steve的眼睛有多好看。现在这双好看的蓝色眼睛快消失了。Tony愈发勾人的信息素撩得他心尖发颤，恨不得撕下一切伪装，干脆抓着他的腰把他操坏，在生殖腔里成结，把他整个人浸湿穿透，打上自己的戳。

这种感觉棒透了。他利用对后穴更加猛烈的撞击来弥补Tony所得不到的射精满足，于是回流的疼痛渐渐消失，取而代之的是被进入深处摩擦软肉的甘甜快感。Tony的括约肌不断收缩，却因为那一圈被阴茎撑开的感受过于怪异而试图放松，又因为受到的刺激忍不住缩紧——于是连带整个甬道都轻轻抽搐，越吸越紧又在最高处绷不住松懈下来。Steve觉得他现在真是生疏得可以，感觉Tony就像第一次做一样青涩，在性爱中不知如何主动或回应，被操爽了就彻底交出控制权，瘫软在Alpha的禁锢里只知享受。他被夹得爽极了，里面的水液被阴茎带出来，顶回去时被绷紧贴合的穴口挡住，往下流淌打湿一大片，交合处又滑又腻。

细瘦的腰肢和深入的肉棒极不匹配，紧闭的穴口被撑大到几乎没有褶皱，令人震惊于他窄小的肉穴居然能将阴茎整根吞下。涌动酸意的快感浪潮被Tony尽数接受，将他拍向烫热的海洋彼岸，又拽回来沉入无法呼吸的海底，被阴暗、温柔与甜美触感层层包裹。穴里软肉鲜红发肿，轻轻磨蹭都能激起人浑身发抖，过电感受蛇行般流窜全身；更不要说是这样凶狠操干。Tony前面胀得疼痛，后面爽到几乎高潮，被阴茎榨出的水液越来越多，从臀缝里流下淌湿大腿和床单。

Tony身上只余臀部还有点肉感，于是被Steve抓住软肉按压，臀尖本身就被撞到泛红，色情意味的触摸更是羞耻。他挺起身想要将被揉捏的地方从Steve手里弄开，可只要稍稍绷紧肌肉就瘫下去，整个重心都会落在交合处和被托起的臀上，于是阴茎陷得更深，龟头换个角度险险擦过生殖腔口。

Tony惊喘一声，未被Alpha打开过的最敏感的地方第一次被刺激到，他感觉恐慌。但他很想要，他曾似乎遗忘了自己拥有生殖腔这回事，现在反应过来只觉里面空虚难受，想被Alpha打开——也许根本不需要打开。他后面快要高潮了，被操干的快感无限放大，外界一切都被弱化，快感窜向最顶峰，咬不住的呻吟从齿间断断续续流出来。

“Steve……”他脑子里只剩这么一个单词。很难想象瘦弱的身体能被干出这么多水，Steve的阴茎整个泡在里面，感觉这里温暖紧致到令他头皮发麻。Tony抖得不成样子，随性高潮炸裂开来的信息素的味道铺满狭小房间，再被高涨的Alpha信息素压制下去。

Tony彻底没有力气了，他想直接在这里睡过去，可处于高潮中缩紧的肉壁仍旧在被不断侵犯，Alpha还没得到满足。他眼角带点泪水，脑袋昏沉沉靠在Steve肩上，身体被撞得上下起伏，那性器不断摩擦生殖腔口刺激Tony，却始终不愿直接干进去——Tony不会想被干进生殖腔的。他在迷糊里想抱住Steve，戴着沉重镣铐的无力手腕抬起，只摸到Steve胸腹皮肤上一大块凹凸不平的玩意儿。

“Tony，别乱动。”Steve说。他一只手托住Tony的臀轻轻揉捏，另一只手始终堵住Tony的铃口，不让他射出精液。臀上沾满穴里流出来的水液，Steve的手指微微陷在软肉里，抓出一道道红印子。后穴高潮的时间似乎很漫长，他在这期间始终舒服到迷乱。最后他触碰那一块被刻上什么印记的地方，理智在高潮的浪花中被击碎重组，他回想起什么。

_ ——“而他也明白。在那些你自作聪明，以为算计过他的时候 ，以为赢过他的时候。”_

_ ——“他看穿你了，每一次都是如此。他总是能够战胜你，也总是选择下手轻点，再放过你。”_

_ ——“他爱你。他曾爱你。（He loved you.）”_

他挣扎向水平面游去，浪花坠落重新把他拍回深渊，他在快感间隙浮浮沉沉，理智与幻境交织成网笼罩大脑，不可逃脱。他半睁开眼睛，睫毛刷着Steve带汗的后颈，靠近向Alpha信息素源头，而信息素本身比网更密不透风；他无法再抬动手指，心里就把那个印记细细描绘好；他终于浮上来，可外面没有光。

“Captain？”Tony的唇离Steve耳边仅毫厘之距，吐出的话却模糊到Steve本人都快听不见，“Captain……HYDRA.”

哦，他总是会知道那些他不应该知道的东西，这对他不太好，但棒极了。在那个单词落下的时候，Steve不可抑制地兴奋并恼怒起来。这绝对不是意外，他早计算出Tony揭穿他的可能性；这更像是早就收到过暗示的所谓愚人节惊喜，Tony给他准备的令人厌恶的礼物，但因为是他，心底就有个声音尖叫扰乱自己——“我喜欢他和他的礼物”！在回过劲之后，甜美的色情戏剧就会落下帷幕，沉重红色帘布挡住的后台里是想象不到的阴暗。

“我是。”他说。**（是我。）**

惩罚是被人放在床上抓着腰操干。Tony可以清晰看见他胸腹上那个黑红色的九头蛇纹身，张牙舞爪似要将他吞噬。他感觉**Rogers**对着那个绝对错误的角度抽插，每一次都到最深处，好让那个紧闭的小口张开一点来吞吃龟头。Omega的生殖腔总会为了Alpha打开的，即使被打开的感觉糟糕透顶，敏感神经传入胀开的酸痛和绝妙快感，比任何一次顶撞甚至比高潮都更加令人难忘。他很快就会被Alpha的阴茎彻底操开。Tony感觉眼前的印记变得模糊不清，他逃避般扭转视线，眼睛却睁大忘记闭上，于是看见整个振金打造的房间，他会被关在里面，无法逃离。

他腰被抓得生疼，Rogers不复之前温柔攻势，操进去好像只为自己爽；也不顾病弱的Omega能否承受，不断向内挤进试图把腔口操开操穿，抽出来的时候那一圈未被打开的软肉被带动向下，再缩回原来的地方。腔里的水液差不多要被操出来，Rogers每一次进去都能感觉那个小口吐出一点淫水浇在龟头上，Omega的自体分泌总是很完美的。Rogers低头能看见Tony被他占有的所有地方，除了那双眼睛。

里面有被干到破碎的情欲和更多的渴求，有几不可见的脆弱和Rogers憎恶的陌生感觉，那种感觉属于另一个宇宙的Steve，即使他们分享记忆，他也无法理解Tony的部分感情，那不属于他。这样好看的蓝色眼睛应该被黑色的布挡住，看不见任何东西。

他这么干了。Tony无法挣扎，他甚至没有一点反抗，任由Rogers遮住他眼睛，只在光亮彻底消失之时小声哭喘，再被用力咬上唇瓣直至渗出血丝。Rogers终于解开他的手铐，当他承受不住过于猛烈的快感而试图寻求发泄时，他连床单都抓不住，手上无力甚至握不成拳头，绷紧手腕就会被尖锐痛意攻击，一圈淤青和周围皮肤对比强烈能刺痛双眼。

除了抓住Tony的腰和连接处的操干以外，Tony堪堪挂在他腰上的腿不算，他再没有接触Tony身上任何地方。Tony有种感觉，他觉得身上的Alpha再也不会拥抱他了，他被人从温暖怀抱里扯出来，浑身烫得发寒，红得不正常的皮肤上流满汗水，一缕缕发丝拢成几股贴在脸上。他只在被操到敏感处的时候绞紧穴肉（事实上他的敏感处一直都被反复摩擦着），此外只有偶尔泄出的哭腔表明他很爽。生殖腔口的酥麻胀痛鲜明印在神经里，每次顶进操出都令他心悸。

他感到自己要被打开了。他心底没由来一阵恐慌，抬起手摸索到Rogers的手背，向他手心探去，再被反手抓住腕部发狠地掐。Tony立刻发抖，低微的哭腔拔高：“不……Steve……”

“Steve，抱我……”他听见Tony喑哑的声音——Steve一定会把他抱起来细细低哄，但Rogers不会，唯一可以确认的事实是他们都深爱Tony·Stark。Rogers看见Tony潮红脸颊和染血唇瓣，声音微弱颤抖像奶猫。他险些心软；但他始终没有放开手，也没有抱他。

生殖腔被打开的瞬间，水液从里面满溢出来，大股大股的水流出，他们下面的床单几乎完全打湿；Tony再次高潮。他前面没有被禁锢住，于是颤抖着射出精液，后穴比任何时候的水都要多，穴口缩紧，淫水灌满肠道，Rogers的阴茎嵌在里面也不能阻挡淫水涌向外面；小半截阴茎在腔里，细嫩的从未被侵犯过的软肉吞吃这个侵入进来的庞然大物，艰难吞咽进去，稍稍磨蹭一下就忍不住发大水，浇透Rogers的龟头。

Tony最后一根理智的弦完全崩断，他勉强往下用屁股贴近Rogers深入在里面变换角度顶弄的阴茎，隐于黑布后的眼睛溢出泪水，微弱的哭声被顶撞得断断续续；他体力完全跟不上所承受的快感，每当他撑不住要昏厥时，快感会把他重新拖出来抛向云端；Rogers的唇齿开始在他身上逡巡。他把他翻过来，按着腿让他保持跪趴的姿势，但只要一松开手Tony就会瘫软，腰整个沉下去，背线凹陷得明显，屁股更高地撅起来贴近阴茎；他在窄小的生殖腔内不愿出去，插到最深仔细碾磨过腔内每一处，还恶作剧般把两半臀肉按向中间并拢，好让插不进去裸露在外的那一部分也能享受到被挤压的舒爽。

他啃噬过Tony每一处肌肤，牙齿咬下的每一个地方都像要咬穿一般用力，肋骨突出在背后整齐像苍白枝桠，咬出的吻痕就是红花；他始终没有碰触后颈那块腺体，最多是凑上去深深呼吸信息素，然后被刺激到更为兴奋地侵犯**自己的**Omega。他捻起Tony的乳尖——从他以前的记忆来看，那里是Tony最敏感的地方——用拇指和食指捏着挑逗，很快就如小石子般坚硬；或者向外拉到不能再拉动时弹回去，那一点就红肿起来。尖锐酥麻的快感穿透Tony，他咬着牙——最后连咬牙的力气都没有——哭得一抽一抽，泪水浸湿眼前的布料，低微哭腔里混杂爽到不能自已的呻吟。

Tony感觉浑身发疼发软，他承受不了过载的快感，也想过要求饶，但一定没有用。被啃噬的痛觉让他恐惧，他像个不能动的木偶，被<s>Steve </s>Rogers随便折腾。生殖腔里快感大于酸涩痛苦，腔口箍住龟头下的冠状沟，阴茎顶进去时被榨出来的多余水液堵在里面撑得发涨，抽出时流出一部分，更多的还是藏在里面不肯出来；Omega的水总是这么多。

他浑身都被保持完整理智的Alpha掐出淤青，与深红色吻痕交织，苍白皮肤就成为底色。空气里Alpha和Omega的信息素终于有要融合的迹象，Rogers深吸口气，牙齿放开Tony蝴蝶骨上薄薄的皮肤。Omega后颈腺体诱惑着他。

Tony尖叫出声，身上Alpha咬穿他后颈最脆弱的地方，注入满含侵略性的信息素来死死压制着他；他终于想起何为反抗，可他失去所有机会，事实上他从未拥有过任何机会。Alpha粗大的阴茎开始发涨，已经被最大程度撑开的肠壁和生殖腔被碾压，Omega最后承受Alpha的强制标记。

精液一股股射在生殖腔里，巨大的结锁住腔口，一滴液体都出不去，于是Tony的肚子被一点点射大，撑起一个略微可观的弧度；盆骨胀到酸疼，被内射标记的快感能完全掩饰任何不适。他彻底软倒在床上，任由Alpha一边在他体内射出精液一边咬他的腺体，那里很快就比Tony身上其他任何一个地方都更加惨烈，血迹斑斑混杂深重的咬痕，一次完美惨烈的永久标记——

他被Rogers放开。阴茎从穴里抽出来，被堵住的精液混杂淫水到处染满，眼前的遮挡物被Rogers解开；在意识的尽头，他看见他鲜红的瞳眸。

他终于陷入黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3真难，哭哭。


End file.
